


Justify

by Queenzie



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arkham Asylum, Batman - Freeform, Character Deaths, College, Death Note References, Detective Tim Drake, F/M, Law School, Mild Gore, Murder, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serial Killer Damian Wayne, Sibling Rivalry, Violence, demon raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: When law student Damian Wayne discovers a notebook that claims to kill anyone whose name is written in it, his entire life changes. With this power, he decides to not only make his grandfather's dream come to life, but to become Earth's new ruler. However, what he doesn't know, is that with this new power comes a new companion; a demon girl that owns his new weapon.[Death Note AU]
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Justify

_Justice_.

Damian intently stared down at the word in his college textbook. This was a term that could be taken from many different perspectives.

To his father, the number one detective in all of crime-ridden Gotham City, the word justice meant bringing criminals to their rightful punishment in the American justice system.

However, to Damian, he couldn't help but feel like that wasn't good enough. Murderers should be treated the same as their victims. That would put a permanent stop to their attempts, right? So, what was the problem? When you asked that question, it was quite simple what most responses would be; morals.

Damian's moral compass had always been in the middle. Sure, killing people was wrong, but when it was someone who deserved it, Damian didn't feel remorse for them. Not even the slightest bit. That's how his mother had taught him in contrast to his father.

"Alright, that's a good stopping place for today. I will see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning. Don't forget about your essay!"

The professor's voice pulled Damian out of his thoughts as the other students began to hurriedly leave the classroom. Damian let out a sigh as he gathered up his things and headed towards the door.

This was his usual day. He would attend classes from eight in the morning until twelve in the afternoon, and afterward he would grab a bite to eat before studying. He didn't have many friends to hang out with, and his siblings didn't seem interested in talking with him now that he was older. Despite how depressing it sounded, Damian didn't mind this. He enjoyed his solitude.

On the way home, Damian stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as his eyes spotted a dark notebook lying on the cement. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head in search of the owner. He was alone.

Letting out a sigh, he reached down and grabbed the book. The front cover was titled 'Death Note', and the backside was blank.

Curiously, Damian began to flip through the pages of the mysterious notebook. His eyes scanned over the words frantically, a confused expression making its way to his face as he took in the information.

> _ How to use the Death Note: _
> 
> _—The human whose name is written in this note shall die._   
>  _—This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name._   
>  _—If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._   
>  _—If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._   
>  _—After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

Once he finished reading the flyleaf, his eyebrows raised. Surely this was a dumb joke. However, Damian would be lying if he weren't curious to see if it really worked.

Quietly, he shoved the notebook in his book bag before continuing his walk to the manor.

* * *

"Was school exciting today, Master Damian?"

Damian turned his head to meet his butler's gaze. "It was informative," he answered as he grabbed an apple from the glass dish setting on the counter.

"Maybe soon you'll become Gotham's next best detective," Alfred added before returning his attention toward the dirty dishes in the sink. "Your father is very proud of you."

The mention of Bruce grated on his nerves. Even if Damian surpassed his father, everyone knew Timothy was the next in line for the mantle. _He_ was the greatest detective, even Bruce admitted it.

"Yeah, maybe," was all Damian said before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

When he heard the sound of his door clicking shut behind him, he tossed his book bag into his bed before loosening the tie around his neck and nearly putting it up. Once he retrieved his homework from his bag, the sight of the dark notebook caught his eye once again. It wouldn't hurt to test it out, right?

After debating the question for what seemed like minutes, Damian grabbed the notebook and sat at his desk before flipping to a blank page. His hand reached out and grabbed a pen to write a name down on the designated line.

 _Victor Zsasz._ A locked up criminal who's killed hundreds of others. He was a good test subject.

After the name was completely written, he checked the watch on his wrist and began to count down forty seconds. While he did this, he used his laptop to check the state of Arkham Asylum, where the said criminal was kept.

"I knew it. Just a joke," Damian said to himself before closing the book. Thirty seconds had passed and nothing happened.

Before he could grab a textbook to study, the sound of a guard caught his attention.

_"Inmate Zsasz just dropped!"_

His emerald eyes widened at the computer screen. Damian glanced down at the book, still in shock. It actually worked.

**_"I see you've found that my notebook works."_ **

Damian whipped around in his chair at the sound of a feminine voice. "Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed at the sight of a girl in his bedroom.

On her shoulders was a dark blue cloak and a hood covered her head, hiding her face from his view. From what he could see, she was floating in mid air.

 ** _"You found my notebook I dropped. I intended for you to possess it,"_** the girl informed before pulling her hood from her head, revealing her face.

Her hair was short and black, and there was a red hem placed in the center of her forehead. Her skin was pale as snow with the slightest blue tint to it, and her eyes were a deep shade of violet. Damian couldn't deny that she looked creepy, although it enchanted him in a way he couldn't bring himself to describe.

"You didn't answer my question," Damian replied, sending her a glare as he gripped the notebook in his hands.

 ** _"I'm a demon,"_** she decided to inform, pulling a notebook from under her cloak. It was identical to the one in his hands. **_"We kill humans using these._** ** _It's called a Death Note._** ** _When you picked it up, you became the new owner of one of my books."_**

Damian eyed her for a moment before speaking again. "Why did you pick _me_?"

The girl's gaze fell to the floor. **_"I've been watching you. I couldn't help but notice your interest in law enforcement, and thought maybe you would put my gift to good use."_**

Damian remained in his seat as he pondered her statement. She was right, this tool would be very useful for him. He would be able to bring rightful justice to criminals without getting blood on his hands. This was _great_.

"Thank you," he suddenly spoke, standing up from his chair as he did. "I will not abuse your power."

Her head perked up at his words. **_"I'm glad,"_** she said and watched as he eyed her. **_"What?"_**

"Since you've settled that, you can leave now," Damian said and went to open the door, but halted as she spoke again.

**_"It is a rule that the first owner of the Death Note must follow the new one."_ **

" _What?_ " Damian exclaimed, round-eyed. "So I'm stuck with you forever?"

 ** _"Or until you give me back my notebook,"_** she answered, annoyance in her tone.

Damian groaned as he glanced down at the book in his hands. He took a moment to respond. "Fine. Just don't be an annoyance."

 ** _"You won't even know I'm here,"_** the girl assured as she watched him turn around in his chair and begin to study.

"Tt. What do I call you, anyway?" Damian suddenly asked as he flipped through pages in his textbook. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt her close presence.

She looked at him in surprise before answering. **_"My name is Raven."_**


End file.
